


When Sherly Met Molly

by velvet_vampiress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confused Sherlock, F/M, Funny, Movie Reference, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, public boner, trolling molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_vampiress/pseuds/velvet_vampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a genius extraordinaire and he knows it.<br/>Molly knows more about sex than him and she knows it.<br/>Sherlock is being a git.<br/>Molly is pissed.<br/>Everybody gets to see what hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sherly Met Molly

"You couldn't possibly be able to tell that his mistress truly fancies him only from a blur cell phone recording. For all I know, she could totally fake it." said Molly calmly.

"Molly, I had prevented the free world from succumbing in to utter chaos by deducing the same boring human nature from the most cunning and manipulative woman. I believe I can fully understand how to detect a female’s… euphoric moment." explained Sherlock sternly.

"You may be the most perceptive man in the world, but this particular subject is not your… expertise Sherly." replied Molly carefully.

"It is merely simple science!" snapped Sherlock, knowing fully well what Molly means by "not his expertise".

"And stop calling me Sherly." he blurted.

Molly stared at the grumbling Sherlock. “No it’s not, and no you can’t… Sherly.”  she smiles mischievously.

"Stop it." Sherlock sends icy stares at Molly.

"I can deduce your smallest behavior and deepest darkest secrets, more than you can understand your self." he said almost leisurely.

"I’m just saying…" Molly consoles.

"I can predict which silly over sized sweater you will wear tomorrow…" Sherlock continues on.

"I only wish to help…" Molly lowers her voice.

"And I don’t think that an almost sex with an insane psychopath and what you refer by "quite a lot of sex" with your now ex-fiancee which can only be best described as un-fulfilling sex repeated day in and day out, can make you an expert Molly." Sherlock ends it smugly.

That’s it.

Molly puts down her french fries. She gives Sherlock one last look, and then close her eyes.

"Mmmhhh……" she moans.

Sherlock blinks.

"Mmhhh yes…" Molly moans a bit louder.

Sherlock opens his mouth but then closed it again.

"Yes.. mmhhhh… yesss yess !" Molly moans loudly now.

"Oh God… ohhhhhhh !" she practically moaning for the whole diner to hear.

"Molly, if this is one of your.." Sherlock whispers.

"Yes!!! OHHH!! YES YESSS" Molly interrupts him with her scandalous moans, now attracting several looks in the diner.

She opens her eyes and gives Sherlock her bed room eyes, gives a small whimper, “Mmhh…” Closes her eyes again, tilt her head up and caresses her hair, “Sherlock… Oh God!!! Mmmhhhh… just like that! Yes give it to me!!!”

The whole diner’s attention is fixated on her now. Some people giggles. Some people looked appalled. The rest are still unsure of what’s happening. 

Sherlock him self, decidedly more than ever thinks, that breathing is indeed boring. His eyes wide, mouth gape open.

Molly holds the table, practically screaming, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh God, oh God, YES YESSS YESS !!!!”. And then, yelled out one last epic “YEEEEEEEEESSS!!!” 

Sherlock pants.

Molly lets out a long deep exhale, open her eyes, sits up straight and picks up her french fries and continue eating, not caring of the mix reaction she had stirred inside the diner.

"I…" Sherlock starts.

"am wrong, stubborn, arrogant berk? Obviously." imitating Sherlock’s style. "And yes I accept your apology." Molly finalized her lesson to Sherlock.

"am positively intrigued…. That was interestingly arousing. I would need more data Molly. For science." Sherlock gasps and crossed his legs.

"What can I say, sometimes even the most genius.. wait, what?" 

Molly stares back at two fully dilated pupils and flushed face.

"Oh…"

 

[ ](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/When-Harry-Met-Sally_zps5356e7be.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my from my Let’s draw Sherlock “meal” June's challenge, taken from the orgasm scene of When Harry Met Sally. Although I think the meal is totally forgotten lol.
> 
> I imagine the scene to be within the time when Sherlock is still hunting Moriarty that’s supposedly in Season 4. Sherlock and Molly spends more time together and had become Sherlock’s 2nd closest friend that Molly begins to call him Sherly. John’s busy with his daughter and Molly had broken her engagement. 
> 
> We might be on to something here :D.


End file.
